


Уютный

by Nadis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sweaters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: Перевод фикаcozy(авторluckee).Анакин дарит Оби-Вану свитер.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Уютный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cozy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203556) by [luckee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/pseuds/luckee). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> [Перевод на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9699367)

— Тебе не кажется, что Оби-Ван надел бы такое?

Асока склонила голову набок.  
— Ну… Гм. Пожалуй, бежевый же.

— Да на нём прямо написано: Оби-Ван. Правда же? Может, купить ему? В подарок.

Он помедлил.  
— Шпилька, ты случайно не знаешь, когда у Оби-Вана день рождения?

— Кажется, нет. А сам ты не знаешь, что ли?

— …нет? Он вроде никогда об этом не заговаривал. Да и остальные тоже. Как же это я не знаю, когда у него день рождения?

— Похоже, придётся тебе подбирать целую кучу подарков.

Он задумчиво пожевал щёку изнутри, а потом решительно кивнул:  
— Беру.

Когда он вернулся домой, то вдруг понял, что, возможно… скорее всего, свитер Оби-Вану великоват.

Он приложил свитер к себе и оценивающе посмотрел в зеркало. Гм.

Ну и ладно. Всё равно классный подарок. Он постарался как можно лучше уложить свитер в коробку, которую ему дал продавец, и направился в покои Оби-Вана.

Полчаса спустя он услышал, как панель управления с пиликаньем запустила кого-то внутрь.

— С днём рождения!

Оби-Ван вздрогнул и схватился за меч, и только потом понял, кто перед ним.  
— Сила. Сколько раз тебе повторять: если собираешься ко мне, когда меня тут нет, то хотя бы предупреди.

— Какой же это сюрприз тогда?

Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Анакин, день рождения у меня не сегодня.

— А я не знаю, когда, ты же мне не сказал, так что пусть будет сегодня.

Оби-Ван подошёл к кухонному столу.  
— Что там?

— Твой подарок.

— Тебе правда не стоило…

Анакин пододвинул подарок к нему.  
— Открой.

Оби-Ван поднял крышку и заглянул внутрь.  
— Это… свитер.

Анакин подпрыгнул.  
— Ага. Бежевый, как твоя туника.

— Вижу.

— Но с ним тебе в Храме будет гораздо теплее. Я же знаю, ты мёрзнешь.

Оби-Ван осторожно вынул свитер из коробки и долгое время его просто… рассматривал.

— Примерить не хочешь?

Оби-Ван наконец перевёл на него взгляд, в лице отразилась некоторая усталость.  
— Не сейчас. Я заскочил сюда на пять минут забрать свой датапад перед следующей встречей.

— Можно и на встречу надеть.

— …Вряд ли это будет уместно.

У Анакина упало сердце.  
— Ладно, я понял. Тебе не нравится. Прости, что я зря потратил твоё время. — Он даже не удосужился поднять ментальные щиты, когда направился к двери.

— Анакин, погоди.

Он развернулся так быстро, что чуть голова не закружилась.

Оби-Ван крепко стискивал ткань, а лицо его смягчилось, стало более открытым, чем раньше, пусть и несколько утомлённым.  
— Спасибо. В жизни бы не подумал, что ты сделаешь мне подарок, особенно такой хороший. Но я ценю твою заботу. Она… очень трогательная.

Анакин залился краской.  
— Ну да, я просто увидел его и подумал о тебе… ну, в общем, не за что! Пока! — И он выбежал за дверь, пока не сболтнул ещё чего-нибудь.

*

Дни тянулись один за другим, а он так ни разу и не увидел Оби-Вана в свитере. Он старался скрыть обиду, но Асоку, на её же беду, так легко не проведёшь.

— Ты что-то не в настроении. 

— Неправда.

— Битый час уже лежишь у меня на кушетке и вздыхаешь.

Он перевернулся на спину, стукнулся головой о подлокотник.  
— Оби-Ван не хочет носить свитер.

— Он очень занят делами Совета. И я часто вижу его в тренировочном зале.

— Да, но я вчера заходил к нему на ужин, а он опять его не надел. А ведь более подходящее время ещё найти надо!

— Может, по размеру не подходит. Великоват же был на вид.

— Да знаю я! — Анакин закрыл глаза ладонью и застонал. — Карк.

Его похлопали по плечу.  
— Не переживай, учитель. Скоро наденет, точно тебе говорю.

*

Он не видел Оби-Вана три дня.

Тот сказал ему, что возьмётся распутывать по наводке новый заговор сепаратистов. И попросил «воздержаться от визитов без предупреждения», отчего Анакин теперь страдал от скуки, ведь из Храма отлучаться тоже было нельзя. Оби-Ван даже по комлинку не отвечал.

Очень разумно и вполне объяснимо, что Анакин заволновался. Кто знает, возможно, учителя уже и в живых-то нет. Он же не заснёт сегодня, если не проверит, что с Оби-Ваном всё в порядке.

Когда он вошёл, в покоях было темно.

Оби-Вана он нашёл почти сразу. Тот спал за столом, уронив голову на руки поверх книги — судя только по размеру, галактической энциклопедии.

От того, что стол освещала лишь угасающая свеча, он не сразу понял, что на Оби-Ване его свитер.

Да, точно — тот самый свитер, подаренный Анакином.

Шерсть оказалась мягкой и упругой на ощупь, когда он легонько потряс Оби-Вана за плечо, чтобы разбудить.

— Что… А, Анакин. Здравствуй. — Он распрямил страницы, безуспешно стараясь сделать вид, что не спал на них мгновение назад.

— Сдаётся мне, пора в кровать.

— Но мне ещё рано. У меня… Анакин! Ты чего... Поставь меня обратно!

Анакин прижал его к себе покрепче, несмотря на все усилия вырваться.  
— Не-а.

— Я читал!

— Ты спал.

Оби-Ван проворчал что-то себе под нос.

Анакин водрузил его на кровать и один за другим принялся снимать с него сапоги. Оби-Ван явно ещё дулся за то, что несли его как невесту, но он позволил Анакину снять себя обувь и носки и положить их на пол.

К тому времени, как Анакин закончил, Оби-Ван пристроил голову на подушку и, судя по виду, уже проваливался в сон. Анакин тихо развернулся уйти, но Оби-Ван взял его за руку и сжал.

— Анакин, уже поздно. Поспи хоть немного, пожалуйста.

То, с какой распекающей заботой (вот же лицемер!) он это произнёс, напомнило Анакину ученичество. Хорошо, что полумрак скрыл его румянец.  
— Ладно, учитель. И только попробуй вернуться к своему исследованию.

*

Через три недели и три задания в других мирах он наконец снова увидел Оби-Вана в свитере.

Они болтали перед докладом в одном из командных центров, когда вошёл Оби-Ван.

Анакин изумлённо воззрился на него.

Когда он увидел, как Оби-Ван спит за столом в свитере, не получилось оценить, как тот смотрится. Но теперь бросалось в глаза, насколько крупнее и вместе с тем меньше выглядит бывший учитель в обновке грубой вязки. Да он же прямо утопает в этом свитере, манжеты которого почти закрывают ему руки, держащие термос.

Но что самое главное, в нём он выглядит таким мягким. Домашним. Как его не обнять такого? 

Первой заговорила Асока.  
— Уютно тебе, наверное.

— Не то слово, — легко согласился Оби-Ван и сел вместе с ними за стол.

Анакин всё ещё переваривал увиденное.  
— Ты… Ты его носишь. На людях.

Оби-Ван утвердительно промычал и отхлебнул чай.  
— Похоже на то.

Рекс с Коди обменялись взглядом через стол.

*

— Анакин.

— Да?

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы завтра сходить на рынок? Мне нужен новый флакон благовоний.

Анакин задумался.  
— А у Декса нельзя одолжить?

— Ну, наверное. Если ты настаиваешь.

Оби-Ван был одет в тот самый свитер. Теперь он носил его у себя почти постоянно, по крайней мере, когда заходил Анакин. Иногда он разгуливал в нём и по Храму, отчего Анакина всякий раз охватывала лёгкая дрожь восторга. Однажды Оби-Ван надел свитер даже на собрание Совета.

Как всегда, выглядел он в нём сейчас отвлекающе мягким.

Анакин долго его разглядывал. Да, очень мягким. И на диване, где он сидел с книгой, закинув щиколотку на колено, места было предостаточно.

Анакин остановил игру на датападе.

— Раз уж встал, не мог бы ты… Анакин!

Несколько уловок, и получилось уговорить — ну, ладно, заставить — Оби-Вана откинуться на спину. Анакин забрался на него и примостил голову на груди, чтобы обездвижить.

Он довольно вздохнул. Да, местечко для сна он выбрал идеальное.

— Ты что творишь?

Анакин потёрся щекой о мягкую, пушистую шерсть.  
— Гм. На тебе удобно.

— Ну, хоть кому-то. Ты мне в голень коленом упираешься.

Анакин сдвинул ноги в сторону, но остался ровно на том же месте. Он невероятно удобно устроился, и какие-то там слабые протесты ему не помешают.

В конце концов Оби-Ван смирился со своей участью. Он положил книгу Анакину на плечи и продолжил читать как ни в чём ни бывало.

Анакина почти уже сморило, когда он почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к волосам. Легчайшие касания от корней к кончикам. Оби-Ван ничего не говорил, только нежно гладил его по волосам и читал в тишине. 

Ласка приносила… невыразимое блаженство, и хотелось, чтобы она продолжалась вечно. 

Так он и уснул. А когда проснулся, то обнаружил, что лежит, свернувшись, на диване один и чувствует себя настолько хорошо, точно проспал несколько дней.

*

— КАРК!

— Анакин, что там у тебя?

— Ничего!

Почему оно всё ещё так брызжет?

— …небольшая утечка, только и всего!

— Клянусь, если заляпаешь мне пол маслом…

Наконец удалось вернуть прокладочное кольцо на место. Он взглянул на тунику и обнаружил, что та вся в пятнах.

Оби-Ван поднял взгляд от стола.  
— Ну ты даёшь. 

— Да ладно. В этой тунике всё равно была большая дырка.

— Я же велел тебе её заштопать.

— …я и заштопал. Это… другая дырка. Новая.

Анакин вскочил на ноги.  
— Пойду переоденусь и вернусь.

Он был уже у двери, когда Оби-Ван окликнул его.

Из спальни тот возник уже со свёртком чего-то чёрного. 

— Это что, свитер? 

— Пожалуй, сейчас самое время подарить тебе его. 

Анакин смотрел на подарок во все глаза.  
— Ты купил мне свитер? 

— Мерок я не снимал и был не очень в них уверен, но сидеть он должен довольно… 

Анакин бросился вперёд, обхватил Оби-Вана за плечи и стиснул его в объятиях.  
— Мне нравится. 

Его обняли в ответ и легонько похлопали по спине.  
— Рад слышать.

Анакин тотчас переоделся прямо там, пока Оби-Ван старательно не смотрел в его сторону. Обновка села как влитая, и Анакин порадовался, что Оби-Ван такой привереда по части тканей — свитер оказался настолько мягким, словно его обняло облако.

По просьбе Оби-Вана он отложил ремонт двигателя на потом.

*

— Ты не снимал этот свитер уже две недели.

— Ну да и что? Он мне нравится.

— Ты говорил пару раз. Но ты же в курсе, что рано или поздно его надо будет постирать?

Анакин прикусил губу.

— Ты же стираешь одежду, правда?

— Ясное дело! Просто мы с Оби-Ваном стираем вместе, а когда он заходит, я обычно в этом свитере…

Асока многострадально вздохнула.  
— Постирай, пожалуйста.

*

Когда Анакин в первый раз проснулся в постели Оби-Вана, он полежал в ней пару минут, глубже зарывшись в простыни, подышал их смешавшимся запахом и понежился в лучах солнца, что просачивались в комнату сквозь шторы на окнах.

А потом отправился на поиски Оби-Вана.

Запах еды привёл его на кухню, где и нашёлся Оби-Ван, который готовил на плите.

Сердце у Анакина подпрыгнуло в груди, когда он увидел, что Оби-Ван решил с утра накинуть тот самый свитер.

В нём он выглядел таким мягким, тёплым, манящим в раннем утреннем свете — зачем вставать в такую рань только, непонятно. Но если поутру тебя встречает такое зрелище, можно и потерпеть. К тому же, они скоро обязательно вернутся в постель.

Он ужасно расстроился, когда понял, что длины свитера как раз хватало, чтобы прикрывать Оби-Вану задницу. Когда тот потянется к верхним шкафчикам, это изменится, но пока что от подобной несправедливости аж плакать хотелось. Единственное утешение, что хоть светлые бёдра видно. 

Оби-Ван и не вздрогнул, когда он прижался к нему со спины.  
— Доброе утро.

Анакин чмокнул чувствительное местечко, которое нашёл накануне на шее, чем заработал ответную дрожь.  
— Доброе утро. 

Когда Оби-Ван вновь занялся завтраком, Анакин забрался ладонью ему под свитер и стиснул найденную там выпуклость. 

— Анакин! 

— С днём рождения меня.

— …у тебя не сегодня день рождения.

Анакин сорвал быстрый поцелуй и потянулся к чашке свежесваренного кафа.  
— Нет, но ты в этом свитере уж точно лучше всех своих подарков на мой всамделишный день рождения. 

— Анакин!

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто читает перевод, ставит kudos и пишет отзывы! ❤️
> 
> Я всегда рада отклику на свои переводы, пусть вас не смущает дата публикации. :)


End file.
